Melodi Kematian
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Melodi kematian, melodi yang membawa kita menuju kematian. SASUKE! R n R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery/Horror**

**Langue : Indonesian**

'**mind'**

"**say"**

**---------------------------------  
**

**Let's enjoy!**

**-----------------  
**

_JREENGG!!_

Sasuke telah selesai memainkan piano solonya. Dia segera member i hormat dan turun panggung.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri _backstage_.

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang melodi kematian?" Tanya seseorang

Sasuke tetap berjalan, ' paling-paling itu hanya gosip' Pikir Sasuke

"Oh, melodi yang kalau kita dengar berarti kita dekat dengan kematian, itu bukan?" Tanya seseorang lainnya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, 'Melodi kematian?' Sasuke mulai bertanya,

Dia lalu mendengarkan apa yang dua orang ini bicarakan.

"Iya betul, katanya, ada seseorang yang bisa memainkan melodi itu" Jelas suara pertama

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" Tanya suara kedua

"Sabaku no Gaara" Jawab suara pertama

'Sabaku no Gaara? Dia kan rivalku dalam bermain piano' Sasuke berpikir,

"Oh, ya, katanya dia juga telah membunuh ayahnya dengan melodi kematian" Sambung suara pertama

'membunuh?' Sasuke masih berpikir

"Sasuke!" Seseorang menegur Sasuke

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kaget

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Memang aku tidak boleh menemui pacarku?" Tanya Sakura ngambek

"Maaf, oh, ya, Sakura, apa kau tau tentang melodi kematian?" Tanya Sasuke

"Melodi kematian? Hm… Aku tidak tau" Jawab Sakura

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke, dia pun berjalan ke luar dari gedung itu menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke menaiki mobil Ferrari birunya disertai Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Ke toko buku" Jawab Sasuke

"hah? Tumben, biasanya kamu ke café" Heran Sakura

"Aku ingin tau tentang melodi kematian" Jawab Sasuke

-----------TOKO-----------------BUKU---------------

Sasuke masih sibuk memainkan tangannya untuk mencari sebuah buku yang tepat untuknya.

Dan tangannya berhenti pada sebuah buku, _The mystery of death melody_

Sasuke langsung membawa buku itu ke kasir (baca : dibeli).

Dia kembali masuk ke mobilnya, terlihat Sakura sedang tertidur pulas.

'Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku membawanya pulang dulu,' Pikir Sasuke

-----------RUMAH_____SASUKE-----------------

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, dia pun kembali ke rumahnya.

"Selamat datang tuan Sasuke" Sapa seorang pelayan

Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, dia terlalu fokus untuk mengetahui apa itu melodi kematian.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Sasuke langsung membuka buku itu.

Melodi kematian adalah melodi yang akan membawa kita menuju kematian.

Melodi itu, jika didengar oleh seseorang, dia akan menuju kematian.

Orang yang bisa memainkan melodi itu, dia akan masuk ke neraka.

Menjadi bagian dari para iblis-iblis jahat. 

_Tok..tok..tok.._

Sasuke belum sempat membaca sampai selesai, beberapa ketukan pintu sudah terdengar.

"Masuk!" Suruh Sasuke

Lalu munculah seorang pelayan, "Tuan, anda kedatangan tamu,"

"Suruh dia masuk!" Suruh Sasuke

"Baik tuan,"

Lalu seorang laki-laki itu pun masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang luas.

"Selamat siang tuan Sasuke" Salam orang itu,

Pelayan Sasuke sudah tidak ada, sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke kaget, mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Rasa takut langsung menyerang sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

Dia gemetaran.

TBC..

**Siapakah orang itu?**

**Mengapa Sasuke bisa takut padanya?**

**Baca Chapter berikutnya!**

**Tapi sebelum itu, Aku minta senpai-senpai buat ngasih gimana cara ngelanjutin chapternya.**

**Soalnya aku belum tau.**

**Trims. And please R n R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery/Horror**

**Langue : Indonesian**

'**mind'**

"**say"**

**A/N : thanks buat yang dah ngasih tau gimana cara ngelanjutin chapternya.**

**Nah, sekarang aku lanjutin ya!!**

**-------------------------------------  
**

**Let's enjoy!**

**----------------------  
**

"_Selamat siang tuan muda Sasuke" salam orang itu,_

_Pelayan Sasuke sudah tidak ada, sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_Sasuke kaget, mata Sasuke terbelalak._

_Rasa takut langsung menyerang sekujur tubuh Sasuke._

_Dia gemetaran._

THE NEXT CHAPTER…

"Ga… Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke dalam nada gemetarl

Yap, laki-laki itu adalah Gaara, Gaara berjalan menuju piano di ujung ruangan.

Gaara menyentuh halus piano hitam itu, "Pianomu… Sangat bagus,"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Gaara,

Gaara duduk di bangku piano Sasuke sambil membuka piano itu (lupa namanya).

"Kau tau Sasuke? Dulu aku sangat suka main piano" Gaara mulai memencet tuts pada piano itu.

Sasuke diam, 'apa yang dimaksud anak ini sebenarnya?'

"Sampai suatu hari, _dia_ tidak memperbolehkan aku bermain piano lagi" Gaara mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Dia? Yang kau maksud siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Orang yang seharusnya jadi ayahku" Jawab Gaara

"seharusnya?" Tanya Sasuke, 'orang ini membingungkan'

"Dan aku pun membunuhnya" Gaara masih bercerita

Sasuke mencoba menyimak apa yang Gaara katakan

"Sekarang, di saat aku sudah mulai tenar, seseorang menghalangiku"

Sasuke menelan ludah, 'Apakah yang dia maksud aku?'

Permainan piano Gaara terhenti, "Apa menurutmu aku harus membunuhnya juga Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam, dia mencoba mencari bahan bicara yang lain.

"Err.. Gaara, apa kau tau tentang melodi kematian?" Tanya Sasuke

'bodoh! Tentu saja dia tau!' Sasuke menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Aku tau, apa kamu ingin aku memainkannya Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara

"Ti.. Tidak, hanya bertanya," Jawab Sasuke,

Gaara mulai memainkan lagu, tapi lagu ini tidak pernah di dengaar oleh Sasuke

"Gaara, kau memainkan lagu apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Aku yakin kau mengenalnya," Jawab Gaara, nada suaranya menakutkan.

'Apakah ini yang disebut melodi kematian?' pikir Sasuke

Dia segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa kau tau Sasuke? Ini adalah melodi kematian, Melodi ini akan membawa kau menuju kematian" Jelas Gaara sambil memperbesar volume pianonya

Sasuke masih berusaha tidak mendengar apa pun, tapi gagal, semakin ia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun, semakin terdengar melodi itu.

"AARRGGHH!!" Sasuke berteriak, berharap ada pertolongan yang datang, tapi sial, tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang. Ruangan itu bagaikan kedap suara.

"Percuma saja berteriak Sasuke, karena kita sudah ada di neraka" Kata Gaara yang masih memainkan melodi kematian.

Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dia terlonjak kaget saat dia mengetahui dimana dia berada sekarang.

Dia melihat dirinya sedang berada di balik jeruji besi (baca : penjara neraka). Dia melihat sekeliling, ada ayah Gaara, Orochimaru, dan… Itachi!

'Aniki.. Ternyata Gaara yang telah membunuhmu!" Pikir Sasuke marah

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi tak berdaya. Terutama pada.." Gaara tersenyum licik

Dia mengambil pisau, dan memotong kedua tangan Sasuke.

"ARGH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"dan.." Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya

Dia kembali menusukkan pisaunya pada…. Jantung Sasuke!

Seketika, Sasuke pun mati.

----------------------------------------------

"SASUKE!!" Sakura berteriak

"Sakura, sabar" Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura

"A.. Aku tidak bisa" Ucap Sakura sambil menangis memeluk mayat Sasuke.

"_apa kau dengar?" Tanya seseorang_

"_Apa?" Tanya orang yang lain_

"_Katanya Sasuke mati setelah mendengar melodi kematian" Jelas suara 1_

"_Ihh.. Berarti melodi kematian itu menakutkan ya!" Kata suara 2_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.THE END**.**THE END.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Haaah..! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga!!**

**Bingung mikirnya!!**

**Oh, ya, makasih ya buat yang dah baca!!**

**R n R?**


	3. Bonus

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror/Mytery**

**Langue : Indonesian**

'**mind'**

"**say"**

**-----------------------------------  
**

**Want enjoy?**

**-----------------  
**

"Fuuuh!" Asap terlihat keluar dari mulut orang itu

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan merokok terus!" Seorang wanita yang perutnya membesar terlihat sedang memarahi orang itu.

Tapi orang itu tidak menggubris, dia tetap menghisap rokoknya dan kembali mengeluarkannya dari mulut

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak, "Lagi pula itu tidak baik untuk anak kita yang ada di dalam sini!" Wanita itu menunjuk perutnya yang membesar

Pria itu membuang putung rokoknya dan menginjaknya, "maaf, Sakura"

"Nah, kalau kamu udah berhenti gitu, aku maafin kok! Gaara tenang aja" Kata Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Gaara

Iya, setelah kejadian sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Gaara dan Sakura menikah, dan kini Sakura sedang hamil.

_Flashback : on_

"_Hiks.. Hiks..Sasuke.." Sakura masih menangis sambil berjalan_

_Dan… Duak!!_

_Sakura menabrak seseorang, "Ma.. Maaf.." _

"_Tidak apa-apa kok!" Kata pria itu_

_Sakura mendongak,_

_Pria itu melihat kea rah Sakura, "Sepertinya kau ?"_

_Sakura menghapus air matanya, "Ti.. Tidak apa-apa." _

"_O,ya, namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Gaara_

"_Ha.. Haruno Sakura" Jawab Sakura, "Panggil saja Sakura"_

"_Baiklah, mau kutemani? Sepertinya kau habis kehilangan sesuatu," Tanya Gaara_

"_Boleh saja." Jawab Sakura,_

_Flashback : off_

Dari situlah mereka sudah sering berjalan bersama, dan memutuskan untuk menikah.

Sakura mengelus lembut perutnya yang membesar,

"Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir," Sakura berkata lembut

"Hn." Gaara menjawab sambil menatap perut Sakura ,

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba saja Gaara batuk

"Tuh kan, udah aku bilang jangan merokok terus!" Sakura kembali mengomeli Gaara

"Gak apa-apa kok! Hanya tersedak sedikit saja kok!" Gaara mencoba tidak membuat Sakura khawatir, dia kan sedang hamil.

"Baiklah. Hoamm!! Aku tidur duluan ya Gaara-kun" Kata Sakura,

"Hn." Jawab Gaara, dan…

CHUP!

Satu ciuman sudah mendarat di pipi putih Gaara, "jangan tidur malam-malam, nanti kamu sakit"

"Hn." Balas Gaara lagi. Dia sekarang sedang menatap bintang-bintang yang indah di langit,

"_Death melody_" Terdengar suara dari suatu tempat,

" Siapa itu?" Tanya Gaara, dia melihat ke sekeliling, dan hasilnya tidak ada siapa-siapa,

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, 'mungkin lebih baik aku tidur'

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, "_Death melody,kau ingat itu? Aku akan membalasnya_"

"Siapa kau?" Gaara masih bertanya, dia menyari ada siapa saja disana. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun disana.

Gaara mengucek matanya, 'mungkin aku sangat mengantuk' Pikirnya

Dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya, membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar Sakura tidak bangun.

Dia lalu terlelap.

"_Gaara, aku akan membalasmu!" Kata seseorang mendekat,_

"_Sa.. Sasuke..? Bukankah kau sudah..?" Tanya Gaara_

"_Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Kau pasti heran!" Sasuke tertawa lepas,_

_Gaara semakin heran,_

_Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebuah kursi pian, "Sekarang aku sudah dapat memainkan melodi kematian"_

_Gaara tersentak kaget, "Dan aku akan memainkan melodi ini untukmu Gaara"_

_Melodi itu mulai terdengar, suara yang merdu tapi menyakitkan.. Sangat menyakitkan!_

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah mencengkram tangan Gaara kuat. Kuat sekali!_

"_Lepaskan!" Teriak Gaara, tapi tangan itu masih mencengkram dengan kuat._

"_Ga.. Gaara.. Tolong.." Terdengar rintihan Sakura "Sakiiit.." lanjutnya_

"Haah.. Haah.." Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya, 'hanya mimpi' pikirnya

"Ga.. Gaara.. Sakit.. Tolong.." Sakura terdengar masih merintih disampingnya.

Tangan Sakura masih mencengkram kuat tangan Gaara. "Tolong.." Rintihnya lagi

Gaara segera bangun, "Apa kau ingin melahirkan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Tolong.. Bawa aku.. Ke.. Rumah Sakit.." Rintihnya lagi

Gaara segera menggendong Sakura ke lantai bawah, menyalakan mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa berganti pakaian.

--------RS------------

"Sa.. Sakit.." Rintih Sakura lagi

"Tu.. Tunggu ya Sakura.." Gaara berusaha tenang

"Suster! Tolong bawa istri saya ke ruang bersalin!" Gaara langsung berteriak pada suster yang baru aja lewat.

"Ba.. Baiklah.." Suster segera menuntun Gaara(dan Sakura yang digendong) ke ruang bersalin.

"Ma.. Maaf tuan. Anda tidak boleh masuk" Kata sang suster memperingati Gaara dan membawa Sakura ke dalam ruang bersalin.

Gaara segera duduk di kursi sampingnya. 'kenapa aku.. Mendapat mimpi itu?'

Gaara masih berpikir tentang mimpinya tadi, 'Sasuke sudah mempelajari melodi kematian?'

Setelah beberapa lama Gaara berpikir, terdengar suara bayi "Owe.. Owe.."

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan, "Selamat tuan, anak anda laki-laki"

Gaara memasuki ruangan, terlihat Sakura sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Ya, anak mereka.

Gaara berjalan mendekat, dilihatnya anak itu. Kecil dan.. Lucu. Bayi itu menatap ke arah Gaara dan menangis.

"Heh? Kok dia nangis sih waktu ngeliat ayahnya?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"_Karena dia pembunuh_" terdengar sebuah suara di kuping Gaara, "Siapa?" Tanya Gaara

"Kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukan apa-apa, aku pulang dulu ya, mau ganti baju" Izin Gaara, memang, dari malam tadi dia belum ganti baju.

"Yaudah, ganti baju dulu, sekalian mandi! Pantas saja Saga nangis" Ejek Sakura

"Nama anak kita Sabaku no Saga?" Tanya Gaara berbalik

"Iya, aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu" Jawab Sakura

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu" Kata Gaara lalu pulang.

--------HOME----------

Gaara pun selesai mandi dan mengganti baju.

Gaara berniat kembali ke rumah sakit.

'mungkin aku beli buah dulu buat Sakura' pikir Gaara, dia pun memasuki mobilnya

Dan melaju. Dia juga menggunakan earphone. Untuk mendengarkan musik pastinya.

Dia masih sibuk mencari-cari lagu sambil menyetir. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah lagu muncul di earphone itu.

'Lagu ini tidak pernah ku isi sebelumnya' pikir Gaara

'Aku ingat! Lagu ini.. Lagu.. Melodi kematian!' pikir Gaara lagi

Tiba-tiba Gaara sudah berada di neraka, "mau aku lanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara

"Kau ingat tadi malam? Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi aku kasihan kepadamu dan Sakura. Aku ingin dia melahirkan dengan selamat dulu. Dan sebagai bonus, kau juga bisa melihat anakmu walau Cuma sekali" Jawab Sasuke

"Jadi kemarin malam itu…" Gaara mulai mengerti

"Dan aku akan melanjutkannya sekarang" Kata Sasuke

Sasuke mengambil sambit, "Aku akan membuatmu menderita dahulu"

Sasuke mulai mencabit-cabit badan Gaara, darah sudah berpencar ke seluruh penjuru

"Belum sampai disitu" Kata Sasuke mengambil pisau,

Sasuke mulai mengupas kulit putih pucat Gaara, sedikit demi sedikit.

Gaara mengerang kesakitan.

"Dan.. Hm.." Sasuke tampak berpikir

Dia mulai memotong kedua tangan Gaara dan kaki Gaara.

Lalu Sasuke memotong kepala Gaara dan menusuk jantungnya

"MATI KAU!!" Sasuke berteriak puas.

"Gaara…" Sakura masih menangis sambil menggendong Saga.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan.. Sudah ditinggal orang kesayanganku dua kali" Kata Sakura

Dia mengambil pisau dan tersenyum, "Saga, kau menyusul ayahmu duluan ya," Kata Sakura

Dia segera menusuk jantung Saga, Saga pun meninggal, "Aku juga.. Tidak mau kalah" Katanya

Dia langsung menusukkan pisau ke jantungnya. Dan semuanya… Meninggal

"_Apa kau tahu? Katanya semua anggota keluarga pianist Sabaku no Gaara meninggal" Kata suara 1_

"_Iiih.. Mengerikan. Apa karena melodi kematian itu ya?" Tanya suara 2_

"_Mungkin. Kenapa banyak hal yang mengerikan akhir-akhir ini ya?" Tanya suara 1_

**.........**

**THE END**

**.........  
**

**Akhirnya bonus ini selesai juga. Sebenernya gak mau bikin bonus sih..**

**Tapi gimana ya? Langsung muncul gitu aja sih..**

**Oke deh.. Kali ini beneran THE END.**

**Review? Kalo ngga juga gapapa.**


End file.
